walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Garrett (Road to Survival)
Garrett is an original, playable, and main character from The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. A personal trainer before the outbreak, Garrett is a member of a small group of survivors who soon join up with Woodbury after some time into the outbreak. Garrett is the deuteragonist of the game's story mode. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Garrett's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Main Story 'Area 1 - Homemart' To Be Added 'Area 2 - Woodbury Gates' To Be Added 'Area 3 - Train Fuel Depot' To Be Added 'Area 4 - South Woods' To Be Added 'Area 5 - The Prison' To Be Added 'Area 6 - Steel Bridge' To Be Added 'Area 7 - Construction Site' To Be Added 'Area 8 - Southeast Woods' To Be Added 'Area 9 - Speedway' To Be Added 'Area 10 - The Sewers' To Be Added 'Area 11 - Town Square' To Be Added 'Area 12 - Northeast Woods' To Be Added 'Area 13 - Small Street USA' To Be Added 'Area 14 - Construction Site' To Be Added 'Area 15 - Central Square' To Be Added 'Area 16 - North Georgia Woods' To Be Added 'Area 17 - Training Camp' To Be Added 'Area 18 - Highway I-85' To Be Added 'Area 19 - Pig Farm' To Be Added 'Area 20 - Rest Stop' To Be Added 'Area 21 - D.C. Schoolyard' To Be Added As a Playable Character Garrett *'Persona': Soldier *'Trait': Strong *'Role': Damage *'Rarity': Uncommon (2 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Kneecap (Deals 150% damage and -20% defense for 5 turns to one enemy.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Garrett - "Into the Breach" *'Persona': Soldier *'Trait': Alert *'Role': Tank *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Recovery Time (All teammates regain 75% of their max HP and recover from attack penalties, defense penalties, and bleeding.) *'Specialist Skill': Human Shield (While this character is defending, all attacks from human enemies may only target them.) *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Garrett - Road to Survival, Edition #1 *'Persona': Peacekeeper *'Trait': Tough *'Role': Tank *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Bring It On (Deal 500% damage to one enemy. Impair for 1 turn to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it.) *'Specialist Skill': Human Shield (While this character is defending, all attacks from human enemies may only target them.) *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Garrett has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed survivors Appearances Trivia *Like Meredith Dupree, Garrett lures away a large herd of walkers and detonates a bomb, killing several hundred. Unlike Meredith, however, Garrett survives. (Determinant) *Garret Into the Breach and Garrett Road to Survival, Edition #1 are two of many characters to have Human Shield as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Human Shield. Category:Road to Survival Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Road to Survival Category:Alive Category:Woodbury Category:Deuteragonist Category:Human Shield